


cut your teeth on devils

by boltplum



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cocaine, Drug Use, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, it's just a sex scene sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltplum/pseuds/boltplum
Summary: Everybody's got addictions.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 45





	cut your teeth on devils

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exhausted, busy, and completely emotionally fed up with fandom of all kinds so I probably will just keep my ao3 for occasional updates, and maintain next to zero interaction outside of that on twitter and tumblr.
> 
> Treat creators better.

The tongue along his is slick and warm heady from beer, and a little too forceful. But it’s nice, it’s nice, because it’s--

It’s the body moving behind him, against him. The hips drilling  _ feel so good  _ all up his lower back and the hands digging  _ mark you up make you mine _ just under his ribs. He’ll be sore, he’ll feel it for days. That’s what happens when you take it like this, he’s heard about it plenty, from people his dad tells him not to hang out with, but--

But it’s different now. It’s different and it’s  _ his _ and it feels so good. And it's not the first time. It's not the last, not by a long shot, and--

Even when Billy steps away, steals his own body heat back, hidden and kept behind unbuttoned jeans and the fingers dangling a condom filled with spunk, and--and those eyes that don’t even look at him. Not really.

Even when Billy says, “See you around, pretty boy,” dunks the untied condom through the open toilet seat, thumbs away a little spit from the corner of his mouth, slaps Steve on the ass, and--and--

Sniffs the line on the sink counter. Sniffs again for good measure. Bleeds a little anyway.

Feels good the rest of the night, until he gets home.

Until he takes a dive into the pool because what else other than ice water can chase away such heat.


End file.
